O veterinário que curou meu coração
by Mel Itaik
Summary: Nunca pensei que ao comprar um bichinho de estimação eu conheceria o homem que curaria o meu coração.
1. Chapter 1

O despertador tocou às 06:00 em ponto, como sempre. Ela deu um resmungo e colocou-se de pé, como sempre. Aliás era sempre assim, como em todo o resto da sua rotina ou melhor da sua vida. Desde que se mudou para Tókio, há quatro anos atrás, para morar sozinha e se virar, sua vida permaneceu a mesma desde então. Não era infeliz, gostava do seu apartamento pequeno, porém organizado. Era totalmente apaixonada pelo seu trabalho e possuía amigos, não muitos, pois a sua natureza tímida não permitia, mas os poucos que tinha eram os melhores que alguém poderia ter. Faltava algo e ela sabia muito bem o que era por já ter lido e até escrito muito sobre ele, AMOR. Piegas eu sei, mas uma mulher de 23 anos que só teve um namorado e mesmo assim na época de colégio era meio derrota total, não saía a procura, mas também ninguém aparecia.

Hinata entrou no chuveiro com essas idéias rondando a sua cabeça, ultimamente sempre pensava nessas coisas, de como a sua vida estava parada, e não chegava exatamente a uma conclusão e muito menos a uma solução.

Saiu do chuveiro, se arrumou e deu uma olhada no espelho para checar se estava tudo no lugar, o que viu tiraria o fôlego de qualquer um, menos o dela, uma bela mulher de 1,65cm, com pele clara como a neve, os cabelos pretos caindo em cascata até a cintura e olhos raros como duas pérolas acinzentadas.

Fazendo uma cara de que fiz o melhor que pude, ela segredou para a sua imagem:

Hinata: Sinto muito, mas não dá pra melhorar pois estou atrasada para o trabalho.

Pegou suas coisas e foi direto para a editora. Hinata trabalhava em uma pequena editora, a BooksLive, como revisora, e vinha também escrevendo um livro com o incentivo da sua chefe Tsunade, pois pela própria Hinata as suas histórias nunca sairiam do seu notebook para as mãos de alguém.

Hinata: Bom dia Ino-chan!

Ino: Bom dia Hina-chan! Empolgada para festa da semana que vem?

Hinata esboçou um sorriso amarelo, pois odiava festas e mentiu sabendo que ninguém, muito menos a sua melhor amiga acreditaria.

Hinata: Não vejo a hora.

Ino deu uma risadinha

Ino: Que isso Hina, você tem que se animar, quem sabe não conhece alguém.

Ela odiava essa frase, ou qualquer uma do gênero, pois nunca conhecia ninguém. Às vezes os caras davam em cima dela, mas sempre com um ar libidinoso que embrulhava o seu estômago já que os caras legais gostavam de garotas legais, o que não era o seu caso.

Foi para sua sala acabar de revisar um livro sobre animais, mas ela preferia os romances. Esse falava dos animais domésticos, suas raças, os cuidados que se deve ter com cada um e outros tópicos voltados para esse assunto. Estava para terminar a revisão quando leu o último trecho do livro:

"_Um animal de estimação é a família que está longe ou que você não possui, aquece qualquer coração e ainda te faz companhia."_

Hinata leu o trecho e pensou na sua família morando em outra cidade e em seu apartamento sempre vazio ao voltar pra casa depois de um dia cheio. Talvez não fosse má idéia comprar um bichinho de estimação, afinal nesse momento ela não conseguia pensar em um coração mais frio que o dela.

Passou o resto do dia de trabalho com esse pensamento na cabeça, ficou até animada. Ao sair do trabalho deu um "ja ne" alegre para os colegas e foi saltitante pelas ruas em busca de uma loja de animais.

Encontrou um pet shop chamado Inuzuka Pet, mas não sabia se lá vendia animais ou se só cuidavam deles. Resolveu tentar a sorte. Entrou e se deparou com uma loja ampla, com prateleiras nas duas paredes laterais, com itens para animais e na parede ao fundo uma bancada de mármore.

Não havia ninguém, o que lhe pareceu estranho. Foi caminhando receosa até o fundo da loja, onde ouviu alguns barulhos embaixo do balcão. Resolveu fazer alguma coisa para que, quem quer que fosse soubesse que ela estava ali.

Hinata: Com licença.

Ouviu um baque surdo.

?: Droga de balcão!

Hinata ficou sem ar. Surgiu na sua frente um homem de 1,90cm, com a pele bronzeada pelo sol e tatuagens curiosas na face, esfregando a cabeça com uma cara mal humorada, onde mesmo assim não escondia toda a sua beleza.

Rapidamente a carranca deu lugar ao sorriso, e que sorriso, e ela se sentiu analisada de cima a baixo pelo estranho, vendo o sorriso apenas aumentando, se é que era possível.

?: Oi, bem vinda ao Inuzuka Pet...( a face do homem corou levemente)...desculpe pelo linguajar.

Hinata soltou um "Oi" sussurrado, pois estava ainda meio sem fôlego.

?: Meu nome é Kiba Inuzuka, em que posso ajudar?

Nesse momento ela corou, como não corava há anos e se amaldiçoou internamente por ser como era.

Kiba: Moça você está se sentindo bem? Quer uma água?

Hinata voltou do seu torpor momentâneo e falou em um único fôlego.

Hinata: Gomen, eu não queria incomodar, já vou indo.

Já girava o corpo quando sentiu uma enorme mão a impedindo.

Kiba: Ei, calma aí!

Hinata:...

Kiba: Você entrou aqui por algum motivo e eu estou aqui pra te servir.

Hinata pensou que ao levantar os olhos se depararia com aquele mesmo olhar libidinoso com que estava acostumada, mas foi presenteada com um sorriso sincero, como o de um menino que espera ganhar um doce.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata: Bem, estou pensando em comprar um bichinho de estimação.

Kiba: Achou o homem perfeito para te ajudar.

Nesse exato momento uma voz na cabeça dela roubou sua concentração. "Você é realmente um homem perfeito, com esses olhos felinos e amarelados, com o cabelo castanho espetado e totalmente desalinhado, e por Kami, que músculos são esses que dá pra notar até por baixo da camiseta."

Kiba: Moça, está me ouvindo?

Com um estalo, ela saiu do seu devaneio.

Hinata: Hai!

Kiba deu uma gostosa gargalhada, deixando Hinata envergonhada e pensando qual tinha sido a sua última mancada. Abaixou a cabeça. Ela não queria ser motivo de piada de mais alguém.

O Inuzuka parou de rir ao perceber a bela mulher cabisbaixa a sua frente, como era linda. A sua pele, e ele tinha certeza disso mesmo sem tocá-la, era macia e aveludada como uma flor no verão. O seu cheiro, baunilha pura, doce e viciante, o arrebatou no segundo em que se levantou para ver quem era a causadora do seu galo. Não era normal isso acontecer com ele, depois de tudo o que passou já devia ter aprendido a lição, balançou a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção para a situação.

Kiba: Gomen, eu não queria te assustar com a minha risada escandalosa.

Hinata:...

Sentiu-se mal. A risada foi tão ruim assim? Tocou de leve o queixo de porcelana da boneca a sua frente e o levantou com a menor força possível (ela lhe parecia frágil demais, para suas mãos desajeitadas). A boneca corou ao olhar pra ele. Estavam tão próximos...

Kiba: Fiz mais alguma coisa errada?

Perguntou de forma carinhosa, como se soubesse que sempre faz coisas erradas mesmo tentando acertá-las.

Hinata: Não, na verdade, acho melhor voltar outra hora, você está perdendo seu tempo comigo, eu sinto muito.

Kiba: Não, de forma alguma. Eu ri feito um idiota... bem... eu sou um baka mesmo, mas estava perguntando o seu nome e você distraída pensando em alguém melhor pra te atender do que eu. Percebi que não sirvo mesmo pra atender, já que não prendi a sua atenção nem por cinco minutos. Bem que minha mãe sempre fala que eu só sei lidar com animais... por isso eu ri... gomen de novo, mas eu estou sozinho hoje na loja.

A Hyuuga ouviu e não acreditou, ele realmente não estava rindo dela e sim dele mesmo. Abriu um sorriso radiante.

Hinata: Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga e sinto muito pela distração.

Kiba: Prazer Srt. Hyuuga. Como disse estou sozinho, mas eu posso tentar te ajudar se você quiser.

Hinata: Prometo, que não tomarei muito do seu tempo.

Kiba abriu um sorriso, feliz em poder atendê-la.

Kiba: Você deseja um bicho de estimação, certo?

Hinata: Hai!

Kiba: O que quer exatamante?

Hinata: Bem, eu ainda não sei.

Kiba: Olha, não estou falando da raça e sim qual animal, cão, gato, pássaro...

Hinata percebeu nesse momento que nem havia pensado em qual bicho ela estava a procura, só queria uma companhia. Sentiu-se ridícula por ser uma pessoa tão carente a ponto de pensar dessa forma deprimente.

Hinata: Eu não pensei nisso ainda.

Corou... e ele com certeza a achava uma idiota, ou louca, por entrar em um pet shop e não saber que bicho vai querer.

Kiba: Sem problemas, eu sou ótimo para descobrir que tipo de animal combina com a pessoa.

Era verdade, as pessoas sempre ficavam satisfeitas com as suas dicas, sobre qual bicho levar e qual a melhor raça para cada um, pelo simples fato dele não levar em consideração somente a pessoa mas, em primeiro lugar, a felicidade que ela daria ao animal.

Nesse caso, riu mentalmente, qualquer animal serviria, já que todos ficariam felizes em ir para casa com ela, até ele mesmo. Não deveria pensar assim, já havia se iludido por uma bela mulher e no final, nada lhe restou. Dessa vez seria diferente, ele seria o predador e ela a sua presa, nada mais do que isso.


	3. Chapter 3

Dessa vez seria diferente, ele seria o predador e ela a sua presa, nada mais do que isso.

Nesse momento, Hinata não tinha certeza, mas achou que o olhar de Kiba adquirira um brilho diferente, selvagem, quase assustador, apesar de extremamente sexy.

Kiba: Eu vou precisar te fazer algumas perguntas pessoais, sobre a sua rotina, a sua casa, para ver qual animal é o mais adequado para você.

Disse isso usando a sua voz rouca e sedutora e para surtir mais efeito, inclinou seu corpo sobre o balcão para ficar o mais próximo possível da futura vítima.

O efeito foi imediato, a mulher a sua frente paralisou e suas bochechas ficaram fortemente rosadas, deixando-a ainda mais adorável.

Hinata não conseguia pensar, o cheiro do Inuzuka a envolveu encantadoramente, ele tinha cheiro de mel e canela com um toque amadeirado que dava todo um ar másculo ao aroma doce. A forma com que ele falou aquela frase banal, não era normal, parecia até que era proposital, a deixar sem ar.

O jovem se aproveitou da paralisia da moça, contornou o balcão e parou atrás dela. Confidenciando ao pé de seu ouvido.

Kiba: Há um café aqui perto, podemos ir para lá e decidir qual será o seu bichinho.

Hinata:...

Kiba: Claro, se você aceitar a minha companhia.

A morena não podia acreditar, esse belo homem queria perder o seu precioso tempo com ela. A última palavra ficou repetindo na sua cabeça, **companhia**, afinal foi por isso que ela estava lá, ela necessitava de uma companhia.

Hinata soltou um "Hai" sussurrado e Kiba sorriu internamente, essa seria fácil demais.

Ele fechou a loja rapidamente e rumaram para a pequena cafeteria que ficava na esquina.

Já estavam na cafeteria fazia uma hora, ela sempre corada lhe concedendo respostas curtas, ele com o sorriso galanteador estampado em seu rosto, quase que constantemente.

Kiba já tinha evitado demais a pergunta que o estava corroendo."Será que ela tem namorado?". Pelo jeito dela, parecia que não, mas era estranho, uma mulher tão linda e meiga, quase uma fadinha, não podia estar disponível.

Kiba: Você tem namorado Hinata-chan? (Já se chamavam de forma íntima.)

Perguntou assim mesmo, a queima roupa.

A Hyuuga quase engasgou com o café que estava tomando. Era simples, era só falar que não tinha e pronto, isso é super normal, tentava se convencer disso. Ela não precisava falar que o seu último namorado foi da época do colégio e muito menos que ele a largou, porque ela não se sentia preparada para fazer sexo ainda. Respirou fundo, mas era tarde, Kiba já tinha percebido a sua tensão quando fez a pergunta.

Hinata: Não.

Sem pensar, ele já foi falando.

Kiba: Por que não?...Quer dizer, não gosta de namorar?

Com certeza ela devia ser dessas mulheres que não se contentavam com um homem só. Estava pensando qual xingamento combinava melhor com ela. Até ouvir o seu fio de voz.

Hinata: Não é isso, os homens que não gostam de namorar comigo.

Por alguns segundos se sentiu mal por ela e com o que pretendia fazer, mas logo depois lembrou que as mulheres não prestam e não seria justo essa, a ser diferente.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, queria espantar por completo a sua repentina crise de consciência e lhe sorrio com um falso ar de pesar.

Kiba: Não sei que homens você andou conhecendo, mas tenho certeza que eram todos idiotas.

Hinata que desde sua breve confissão vergonhosa, mantinha a face abaixada e o semblante triste, abriu um pequeno sorriso e corou de forma avassaladora.

Hinata: Não diga bobagens Kiba-kun.

Ela era uma graça, ele não conseguia parar de admirá-la.

Kiba: Não é bobagem, mas voltando ao nosso assunto, já sei qual será o seu bichinho de estimação.

Fez uma pequena pausa cruel, para dar um ar de suspense e se deleitar ao ver o belo par de olhos perolados brilhando em expectativa.

Kiba: Um gato, que tal?

Hinata: Eu sempre os achei bonitinhos.

Kiba: Perfeito, uma gata persa da nossa loja acabou de ter filhotes, você poderá vê-los amanhã e escolher o seu.

Hinata: Tudo bem, eu venho aqui amanhã nesse mesmo horário.

Kiba: Na verdade, eles não estão aqui, e sim no sítio da minha família, eu te levarei lá, me diga o endereço da sua casa e eu te busco às 18:00 hr, está bom pra você?

A morena ficou zonza com o convite, parecia um encontro. Depois se lembrou que ele era um vendedor e ela uma possível cliente, ele só queria fazer a sua venda.

Hinata: Tem certeza que não te dará trabalho?

Kiba: De maneira nenhuma, será um prazer.

Por um segundo, a Hyuuga vislumbrou novamente o sorriso selvagem, para em seguida o ar de menino travesso ganhar forma na sua face. Ficou em dúvida, qual era a feição verdadeira? Repreendeu - se, pela primeira vez um cara legal perdia seu tempo com ela e a boba, vendo defeito onde não havia.

Hinata: Tudo bem então, aqui estão meu endereço e telefone, caso você precise cancelar.

Entregou para o jovem um guardanapo escrito, se despediu com uma reverência graciosa e foi embora, com o coração aos pulos pensando no próximo dia, que provavelmente demoraria a chegar devido a sua ansiedade descontrolada.

O Inuzuka se sentia vitorioso, seria a mais bela mulher com quem já esteve, mas aparentemente a mais fácil também.


End file.
